


Before the End

by Ezra_Wolffe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Other, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezra_Wolffe/pseuds/Ezra_Wolffe
Summary: Fighting against the titans for the sake of humanity, you battle through hordes with Eren, Armin, and Mikasa, though feelings may get in the way of this treacherous endeavor.The story line will take off from the beginning of season 4, so there will be spoilers ahead.I do not own any of the digital art.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Training

*** Before you start reading * -**

**(F/N) - First Name**  
 **(L/N) - Last Name**  
 **(E/C) - Eye Color**  
 **(H/C) - Hair Color**  
 **(H/L) - Hair Length**  
' _ **Italicized' - Your thoughts**_

_***** _ **I do not own the characters from Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin) I am merely writing a fan-fiction. Also, none of the digital art belongs to me.*  
**

**Hope you enjoy!**

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

*Revised version*

Dust kicks up from dark, heavy boots as they make their way through the scorched courtyard. "What's your name maggot! " The gruff, commanding voice boomed throughout the yard. "(F/N) (L/N) Sir! " I shouted back, holding my right hand, balled up in a fist, to the left side of my chest. "And why are you here?!" The balding man demanded in question "To give my life to humanity, I want to contribute to the retake of the human race, Sir! " I shouted, determination and passion plastered to my face. "You better work your ass off here, or all you'll be to the human race is a titan snack! Front face!" he turned me by my head, my (H/L) (H/C) swishing in my face.

Throughout the next three years, I worked to the best of my ability -- physically, and mentally. Maybe it was to prove my worth to the other scouts, or... maybe even to prove to myself that I am _worth_ something. It's hard to push the feelings of worthlessness aside when humans are so incomparable to titans.  
Although I'd done exceptional during training, I'd only managed to talk to a few people, whether it be a simple "Excuse me" in the eating quarters, or "I guess we have to train together..." While practicing hand-to-hand combat. It wasn't worth it, to become close to someone. Not when the goal was to find those already precious to me.

***Time skip, the results of training are being announced***

' _Finally, I made it. This is the day I get to know my overall strength as a trainee. '_  
Worriedly, I stood facing Keith Shadis. "When I call your name, step forward and face the rest of the troops! " he ordered. My knees quivered in anticipation, the palms of my hands growing even more slippery by the second.  
"Randall Carlear - 10th in the 105th trainee squad. Mona Lasley - 9th in the 105th trainee squad. Carter Brandel - 8th in the 105th trainee squad...." As Keith Shadis continued listing off the cadets. I was consumed by my thoughts, they brought me back to my days as a child.

_"Hey, Eren! Armin! " I shouted, running down the grassy hillside. Almost tripping over my own feet, I stumbled slightly, but regained my footing quickly. "Look at what I found in my attic! " I held out many shiny stones in my hands, along with a few seashells, panting from the exertion. A light red blush covered the bridge of my nose and apples of my cheeks, the sinking sun coloring the world around us. "What are those? " Mikasa asked, returning from the clear stream in which she had gone down to for a drink._   
_"I have seen these in my grandpa's book." Armin stated professionally, his deep blue eyes staring down at the shells in my hands. "And these are different gems, people used to dig them out of giant mounds of stone! They are probably worth a lot." He glanced up and smiled at me, my eyes gleamed with excitement and happiness. My friends gazed down in wonder, talking about every tiny detail of the treasures._

_"_ (F/N) (L/N)! - 3rd in the 105th trainee squad! " Keith Shadis shouted my name with authority and I snapped back to reality. I stepped forward, taking 3rd place among the cadets. I stood in line among the others, my fist over my heart. I stood with pride in front of the dozens of cadets that stood before me, a similar light blush from that of the memory covering my nose. "Nicholas Regair - 2nd in the 105th trainee squad! And April Nekagil, 1st in the 105th trainee squad! " The top ten stood, fists wrapped over their hearts, "You ten will have the option of joining the Military Police Regiment, so take tonight to decide what you will do. We will be splitting into our Regiments tomorrow at twelve-hundred hours. Dismissed! " A chorus of cheering boomed throughout the new soldiers, all splitting up into groups to go to the eating quarters, celebrating with as much ruckus as I had heard in quite some time.   
However, I hadn't cheered. Sure I was proud of myself for getting 3rd, but different thoughts clustered in my mind. Standing in the field where many people had practiced combat, I looked up into the sky, my eyes blazing. _'I'm going to avenge those who have died, none of you will have died in vain! '_ Tears brimmed my eyes as one last thought entered my mind. _'And I'll meet with you all soon, my friends.'_

**(Author's Note (A/N) ) Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter, feedback would be appreciated, but you don't need to do anything. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Scouting Regiment

***Before you Read* - There are many names for the different regiments:**

**Scouting Regiment - Survey Corps - Scouting Legion** **\- Recon Corps**

**Military Police Regiment (MP) -** **Military Police Corps**

**Garrison Regiment -** **Stationary** **Corps**

**I'm simply using the names from the Japanese version of the anime - Scouting Regiment, Garrison Regiment, and the Military Police**

**Enjoy!**

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

*Revised Version*

_*Contains plot spoilers from S3*_

As the newly recruited group of cadets stands in formation, I glance around, only about 30 people joined the Scouting Regiment. Hanji and Levi addressed the small crowd from a wooden stage a few meters away. "Your first expedition outside of the walls will be in one week, so you'd better get settled in quickly. We will have a group of scouts escort you to your sleeping quarters and show you where you will be eating and training to keep your skills sharp. Dismissed! " IT had been Levi that dismissed the cadets, and as Hanji began to walk back to their office, Levi followed. A group of about four people, scouts that had joined last year, stepped out. It was among that group that I recognized the shiny, black, shoulder-length hair of Mikasa, her neck precariously decorated with her tattered red scarf. It took all of my will not to let out a squeak of excitement right then and there.

I gathered with the group of four others as we split off for the tour. I walked calmly behind her, she obviously hadn't noticed me yet. Gaining courage, I walked quietly up to her and continued along to the sleeping quarters. She gave me a suspicious, side-eyed glance before double-taking, finally realizing who I was. "It's been a while, (F/N)" she said, a rare smile slid across her face. I giggled slightly and returned this gesture with a huge smile, my eyes gleaming. "I told you I'd join when I was old enough." I said excitedly, though I kept my walking pace calm. I was a year younger than my childhood friends, so I had to wait an extra year to join the cadets. I looked up ever so slightly, Mikasa had matured so much in the year that they had been in the Scouting Regiment. It wasn't a look I liked to see on her face. Dark circles ran under her eyes from a lack of sleep, and the corners of her mouth had begun to form the slightest of creases, most likely due to repeated frowning. 

I had only heard fragmented parts of the story so far, once the battle for Trost commenced, the trainees were tasked with helping other branches of the military keep their supplies up, as well as tend to civilians. I had given out everything from rations to new clothes, and had only seen glimpses of what I now understand was the battle between Eren and the Armored Titan. After that, the information on them was relatively quiet, for a few months at least. Then, before the battle for Shiganshina, there was a lot of chatter about the Scouting Regiment being unreliable, and possibly traitors. A few days passed and I read from the newspaper about Eren fixing the hole in Wall Maria. It has been two months since the retaking of Wall Maria, and citizens from within the inner walls have begun to move back to the outer ring, reclaiming their lost land. However, the grim look on Mikasa's face tells me that the story isn't nearly as simple as that.

A mischievous look appeared in Mikasa's eyes, like an idea sparked in her mind, she showed the other recruits to the sleeping quarters before beckoning me over. I was confused when she took a series of twisting turns away from the sleeping quarters. "Don't I nee-" Mikasa turned around quickly, quieting me by pressing a finger to her lips to indicate silence. She proceeded to a door along the narrow hallway and hesitated, listening for only a moment. She then knocked twice on the door, and a monotone "Enter" was heard from inside. Mikasa took the lead, opening the door, I followed and shut it behind us. I stood in the back of the room, my attention turned to Mikasa and the new figure. I recognized the small stature and familiar jet-black hair from the man announcing the cadets on the stage. "Captain Levi, I would like to request that (F/N) (L/N) share my sleeping quarters. I do not share mine with anyone at the moment, and being that she was nearly at the top of her class, I know she would be a great asset. I've known her for a long time, and I promise this simple request will not be faltered with." She said calmly.

My heart leapt in my chest when Mikasa said "Captain Levi", does she mean THE Levi, the Scouting Regiment captain with a knack for killing titans? Levi shot me a glance, it seems as though his silver gaze was reading the depths of my very soul, but I kept his gaze for a second before he turned it away, sighing, seemingly surrendering to the adept Ackerman. "Alright. I don't see a problem with it. See to it that she is made at home. If I get _any_ trouble from you, I'll have you working your asses off by cleaning the entire head quarters for a year! Dismissed! " I offered a timid thank you before turning and following Mikasa to her room.

On the way there, I decided to inquire further about the man I had just met. "So, is that the Levi that all of these rumors have been about?" I asked hesitantly, not sure of what I was getting myself into. "Yes. Captain Levi Ackerman." She said quite in quite a flat tone, as if the thought wasn't exactly amusing to her. "Really, an Ackerman?" I retorted. "We are uncertain of the relation." She replied back to my astonishment. We rounded another corner before finally arriving back at the sleeping quarters.

It has been over a year since I've been able to have a long conversation with Mikasa, and my mind keeps bouncing around from one question to the next. I tried to bite my tongue to try avoiding prodding her too much, I'm certain she hasn't gotten enough rest since before her days in the Training Regiment, but curiosity overruled any other feelings. "So, how have things been in the Scouting Regiment?" I asked Mikasa, not sure what the answer would be. I had seen the destruction of the titans, but only from a distance, and I worry that not being a part of the action has resulted in me not understanding the reality of the situation. "It's been horrific." My companion spoke in monotone, I had obviously hit a nerve. I wasn't sure how to relieve the awkward atmosphere, all I could do was silently grieve for the time spent away from my friends.

  
After settling down in my new shared room, Mikasa lead me to the eating quarters, where I quickly grabbed a tray of food and followed her to the table. My bright (E/C) gleaming, I watched as the two males I recognized turned to see me. Mouths gaping, I smiled at them. Tears brimmed my eyes, I set down my tray and happily hugged them both in turn. "It's been so long" I said in the crook of Armin's neck before pulling away to sit down beside him. Mikasa sat across from me, Eren on her left. Eren hasn't cut his hair in quite some time, and from the very vague memory I have of Grisha, he has begun to look more like his father. There was a strange air around the green-eyed teenager, it almost felt melancholy.

"How have you been? Did training go well? How did you score in finals? " I was bombarded with a series of questions, and did my best to answer them in the order they were asked, "I'm good, I'm good. Training was hard." I paused "I... uh.. g-got 3rd place in finales." I said as a chorus of congratulations came from the three. Heads turned briefly from the surrounding tables, but were quickly occupied by food once again. Embarrassment flooded through my being and I ducked my head shyly. "I'm - uh.... I - I mean we, are so h-happy you're back. " Armin stuttered, I gave him a soft smile before turning to devour my food.

After the four of us finished, we headed outside. We all sat on a hill, looking into the darkening sky, just as we used to when we were kids. I sighed, nostalgia washed over me and my mind began racing with thoughts. Even though they are sitting on a hill under the stars, just as they used to, the feeling of the group has changed. I could tell these three had seen more heartache in a year than they should in a lifetime. _'If only I could have been there, by your sides to help you all...'_ My thoughts continued to trail off, bouncing from one question to the next. Curiosity definitely killed the cat.

_'My God,... I'm going outside of the walls in a few days! '_ I thought excitedly before turning to the three of them. "What are outside of the walls like?!" I said fairly loudly. I then noticed my outburst, and shrank into myself in response. "So sorry, you guys don't have to tell me, I know I'm going to be heading out there with you soon, I've just wondered my whole life..." I began to ramble on, feeling increasingly awkward by the second.

Armin's eyes gleamed slightly at the thought of the outside world, but that quickly changed to a look of pure terror, Mikasa's and Eren's gazes matched his. "I - it's amazing... " Armin started, " But sometimes, the beauty isn't worth the risk. Too many lives have been lost already... " his mind wandered off, obviously in thought. Eren looked at me, his gaze searching and intent as he realized what I had done. "Why did you join the Scouting Regiment...?" He mumbled, half to himself. I could see disappointment and fear coming from him, and the dark look in his eyes revealed that Eren was thinking intently about something. "I - I couldn't leave you all alone," I said, my eyes pleading, I'd hate for them to be angry with me for making the same choice that they had. I'd never second-guessed the decision I'd made about joining, but their gazes were filled with experience and memories of the outside world. "I see." Eren turned his gaze down, returning to his mind.

"J - just..." the quiet, emotion-filled voice of Armin tried to speak beside me, but it was Mikasa that continued, "Just don't die, okay? " I gave them all a small smile, "I won't, I promise. " I held Armin's gaze for a long second before turning my attention back up to the starry sky.


	3. Curious

*Revised version*

I awoke in my bed, Mikasa, sat on an identical bed, slipped on her boots. "Going to the eating quarters, meet you there soon." She stated plainly before exiting the room. "Oh... Okay bye..." I said quietly, though she had already left. I sighed, 'Late on the first day. I must have really been exhausted,' I quickly got up and took a shower, dressed, and brushed my hair.  
Finally ready, I leave the room. Recalling the tour Mikasa had given the group yesterday, I tried to recall where the eating quarters was. Finding it and slipping in, I grabbed a tray off of the provided stack. The food that has been provided to the Scouts is marginally better than the cadets, no longer the usual slop. Since recovering wall Maria, fresh food has become more accessible, and for the first time in years, I'm excited to eat my meal.

Sitting down next to Armin, just as I had the day before, I noticed a light pink dust his cheeks and Eren wink at him. Obviously it wasn't meant for me to see, but I couldn't help but smirk as a tint of red lit up my own features. We chatted over breakfast, I expressed my joy through mouthfuls of food, it tasted amazing! A breaded piece of meat smothered in brown gravy, peas and a freshly made roll resided shortly on my plate, and amusement came from Mikasa and Armin, Connie and Sasha also snickered from the end of the table. The group soon exited the dining area and slipped out into the fields for early practice. Only a few people dotted the area, either chatting or throwing a few hits at one another. "Levi hasn't stressed enough on how important it is to keep our skills up, so after breakfast we are required to run a set of drills. " Eren said, making me jump slightly. He has been much more quiet than I had remembered, so I didn't even notice he was still in the room.

' I haven't had nearly as much training as them, I'm gonna get squashed! ' I thought nervously as I followed Eren to the courtyard. Eren matched up with Mikasa, and Armin eyed me, eyes gleaming brightly. "Wanna partner up? I'll make your first match with the Scouts an easy one." Humor lit up his features.  
Slowly raising my hands in a fighting stance, I braced myself for an attack. I'm not sure how the weak and defenseless Armin that I had once known has improved, I'm not sure what kind of attack to prepare myself for. Holding his gaze for a moment, I couldn't help but notice the expression in his deep blue, ocean colored eyes. They seemed to say, 'Trust me, everything will be fine.' My nerves slightly calmed at this and I stood with a firmer stance. Swinging at him from the side, he dodged it, but only just. He stood slightly unbalanced for a moment, so I seized the opportunity. I slid my leg behind the crook of his knee and pressed my forearm into his chest, he fell to the ground. "See? I knew you could do it." He puffed as he stood back up. 'Does he really have to go this easy on me?' He reached his hand outwards and I grabbed him, helping to pull him up. "C'mon, I can take more than that." I raised my hands again, prepared once again to take on whatever was thrown my way. Armin hesitated for a split second before a smirk ran across his lips, starting again confidently.

We talked and trained for the next few hours, Armin and I had won almost equal amounts. Since we'd both equally exerted our strength, we were also equally exhausted. We sat down under the shade of the tree, deep in conversation. "(Y-y/n),... how did you get here? Why did you actually join the Scouting Regiment... if you don't mind me asking..." Armin looked up from the ground to ask with such curious blue eyes. "The last time we saw you was the day before the wall fell," Armin continued on, "a-and I wasn't- we weren't sure- if you..." He trailed off. Hesitating, I constructed my response. "I.. umm... have a debt I need to repay..." I started."A debt...?" he echoed my words and I continued, "You see... when Wall Maria fell, and everyone escaped on the boats, I'd... been left behind, along with the other hundreds of people. " Armin looked at you with distress in his eyes, but something else shown behind those blue orbs... was it... guilt? 

"I'd managed to flee from the grasp of several titans, partially because the soldiers that had been left behind tried to save the civilians that were left. I ran and ran... trying to make it to Wall Rose. But once the wall was finally within sight, another titan rounded the corner, someone managed to grab me, just like the countless before them. " I looked up into Armin's eyes, my own (e/c) eyes were tearing up at the memory. "Y-your grandpa, he passed me by on a horse and saved me, Armin. A-And I need to repay the debt I owe both him and you. He gave up his life for me... so I s-swore I'd protect you both." I took a sharp breath in before feeling him wrap his arms around me in a gentle hug. I was surprised at first, but quickly melted into the embrace and wrapped my own arms around him. The trauma of the event was vivid in my mind, "Where is he? We got separated on the dock, and I haven't seen him since then." I asked quickly. Armin didn't pull away, he murmured into the crook of my neck "I'm s-sorry... " he choked out, "He's gone. He was sent back out to Wall Maria during the famine, for population control..." His grip tightened slightly, I could tell he was in pain. I rubbed his shoulder gently, we sat under the tree in silence from then on, resting in each other's comforting presence.

(A/N) - Well I hope you're liking it so far, this will only be my second completed fanfiction. Feedback would be appreciated!

Have a good day! :)


	4. Realization

*Revised Version*

After several days of eating, sleeping, training, and cleaning, our next expedition outside of the walls had arrived. During that time, I had been informed of the situation beyond the walls. The titans beyond wall Maria had been eradicated, and patrols constantly rounded the territory of what the outside world knew as "Eldian devils". There have been sightings of Marleyan ships on the coast, and the Scouts were anticipating an encounter. We were led by Hange and Armin at the front of the patrol, Armin had shown up to the patrol meeting having a new haircut, his chin-length hair now closer to an undercut. He hadn't mentioned the idea of getting his hair cut to anyone beforehand, so it was quite the surprise to everyone, to say the least.

I glanced down at my horse, Miro, her long, black, shimmering hair, flew past me to my left as we strode out of Wall Maria, heading towards the shore. We traveled along the shoreline, hooves kicked up clouds of sand in their wake. We closed in on our destination, heading to the wall which had been used by Marleyans to send Eldians to their demise. As we rode along the outer length of the wall, gazing onto the horizon, Sasha piped up at the outer edge of the crowd, "Ship!" She exclaimed, pointing towards a barely visible figure on the surface of the blue expanse. My eyes were glued to the vastness of the ocean, their bright E/C color shimmered in the spring sun. I was in awe, and thought deeply to myself, _'If this is the ocean, how large is our world exactly?'_

"We will stop behind the mass of boulders inland from here. Stay close, and don't make unnecessary noise." Hange informed the patrol of 16 soldiers. We got off of our horses and huddled as tightly as possible to the edge of the cliff that led up towards the mainland, a large boulder hiding us from view of the ocean. We watched in tense silence as the ship changed its course, now headed in our direction. After nearly ten minutes of rigid observation, the ship anchored, and a booming voice was heard from the deck of the ship.

"Devils of Paradis Island, surrender now or be obliterated by Marleyan forces." A ragged man's voice appeared loud on the shore. Little did they know, it had been part of our plan to have Eren appear behind the boat as a titan, forcing the Marleyan soldiers to flee their vessel. The Attack Titan's form loomed large over the small cruiser, and Hange yelled so the inhabitants of the ship could hear, "Would you like to rethink the statement you said to us? Or would you like to invite our 'little friend' over for a cup of tea?" The soldiers had turned and aimed their guns towards Eren when he transformed. The words Hange spoke made their hands quiver, before one man yelled, shooting first, and starting a bombardment on the Attack Titan. The bullets they used barely penetrated into Eren's flesh, and he took a step forward, landing his foot directly on the center of the ship. Many Marleyan soldiers jumped when they saw the incoming foot, but a few were caught up in the impact, injuring at least 5 and killing 2.

The power of the Attack Titan was impressive, _beyond_ impressive, but that didn't stop many of the remaining Marleyan soldiers from rushing forward through the thick current of the ocean, their uniforms drenched, their forms weighed down. The patrol of Scouts was quick to respond to the Marleyan's advances, Mikasa and Levi quickly taking advantage of Eren's titan form to gain height and come down on their enemies from above. Armin took a few steps towards me, staying in front of the line of fire of me at all times. My perception is good, I pick up on social cues more than the average person, but my senses aren't nearly as good as that of Sasha's. I had managed to notice the little movements he made while holding his blades in a ready stance, prepared to engage if the time comes. 

The Marleyan soldiers were now on Paradis soil, "Die you fucking devils!" A man screamed, a couple of his comrades yelled at full volume in response, and a volley of bullets raced towards the boulder shielding many of the Scouts. "Take cover!" Sasha yelled, I yanked Armin to the left by his scouting jacket as hard as I could, he was only a split second from being shot in the abdomen. Mikasa and Levi proceeded to slice the legs of the Marleyan troops with large, long-range weapons, Eren stepped forward onto the rubble of a boat once more, and progressed towards the Marleyan soldiers on land. One burly Marleyan soldier sporting a dark beard approached the boulder, he was breaching our defenses.

Armin and I were quick to respond to the advancing soldier, we rushed towards him with our swords held outright, ready to inflict wounds on the man, but not to kill. Hange instructed that we needed some invaders alive to interrogate. However quick I was to respond, I was not prepared to take the life of another human being. Over the previous few weeks, I was thinking intently about how the leaders of the Scouts had described our situation. The military no longer faced titans as their only enemy, but humans as well. The entirety of the human race was our enemy, and we should prepare to encounter, and disarm, humans, killing if necessary. I have never killed a titan, let alone a human, and at this point, I probably would never kill a titan.

The burly soldier responded to the advancing Scouts by pulling something heavy and shiny out of his boot. Another loud bang was heard amongst the lingering fighting, making Mikasa and Levi aware that there was still an enemy with a ranged weapon among them. I felt a force hit my right shoulder and a sharp, deep pain immediately followed the shot. Armin was in shock for a moment when I gasped out in pain and fell to the dusty earth beneath me, but he then whipped around to face the attacker, weapon now pointed at the blonde. I watched through clouded vision as Mikasa whipped around behind the man, slicing the muscles on his lower back, disarming the Marleyan. 

I panted in pain, my head spun, dots of colors and black filled my vision when I glanced at the wound in my shoulder, my shirt and jacket already stained by blood. "Y/N? Y/N!!" Armin's muffled voice calling out my name was the last thing I remember before falling into a deep, dream-filled sleep.


End file.
